The Color Blue
by MakeMineADouble
Summary: When a string of rapes begin to happen in upstate New York, it's up to our favorite detectives to do a little investigating and play house. Chap 6, EO, full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When a string of rapes begin to appear in up state New York, Cragen enlists his best detectives on the job. Elliot and Olivia find themselves married and playing house, while investigating a renowned country club. With the help of John and Fin they should be able to figure out what is going on and solve their case. Maybe they'll even be able to solve some truth in their own lives.

**Authors Note:** Aloha! So, this is my first Law and Order: SVU story. Love the show, and I'm a huge EO fan, because, come on. This is definitely an EO, but its very mild. Think flirty beginning stages and what not. I'm developing the story and doing a little tweaking, so hopefully it'll be cute and stuff. The crime scenes are, I don't know, a little shifty, simply because it is not my forte, but I tried to make it all weave nicely. I hope you enjoy!! R&R

**Disclaimer:** So, I own nothing, literally. Or well I own this laptop. Right... I do own the laptop. But I don't own the characters, the basis, Dick Wolf does. Yeah, and all that Jazz.

* * *

**November 7th, 2007; Wednesday**

Elliot was leaning back in his chair, watching John and Fin at their desks. Cragen was shut up in his office, on a very important conference call. Something that sat heavily on Elliot, he knew something big was going down. He began looking around the one six, hoping to catch a glimpse of excitement. However, the only thing that caught his eye was a touch of blue.

She walked into the bullpen, black pants moved with every step she took and a blue button down shirt hugged her body. Her pony tail bounced, and her smile seemed to radiate sunlight into the dreary work space.

He couldn't help but stare. The guilt that he once felt had long ago faded. After his divorce was final, it didn't seem to matter that his breathing became a bit shallow or his stares lingered an extra second or two when she was around. Very little actually mattered after the divorce papers were finalized. At least anything that involved her.

"What's up boys?" Her smile never faltered as she took her seat. Brown crashed with blue, and her smile seemed to widen.

"Waiting for orders." John nodded his head towards Cragen's domain. "Big important phone call."

"We're going to have to do a shit load." Fin rolled his eyes.

Olivia sighed and nodded her head. "I hope it's nothing too big. I was having a decent morning."

"For once." John snickered. The three men all knew that last week had been Olivia's monthly time, and all had some sort of bruise to show for it.

"Yes, for once, John." She rolled her eyes and turned to catch Elliot looking at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a shirt in that exact color." His voice was softer then he had meant. He cleared his throat, eyes still transfixed on her shirt.

A blush crept over her cheeks, she'd never admit it, but she had bought the shirt simply because he had one just like it. She'd never admit it, but it was her favorite shirt on him.

"Alright!" The precinct was suddenly silent as Cragen walked out. "It seems we have a serial, psychopathic, rapist, kidnapper on our hands."

"Always fun." John mumbled, receiving an elbow from Fin.

"Seven women, late twenties to mid thirties, all went missing. They turned up three days later, raped, beaten, and three of them so traumatized they can't even recognize their husbands." Olivia folded her arms, staring at the captain intently. "The only similarity we can get from the women is they are all married and all belong to a country club upstate. You four, in my office. The rest of you, I sent an E-mail with the seven women's names, pictures, and information, along with the country club's information. I want more." He turned around and stalked back into his office, as a frenzy began to happen around the bull pen.

John was the first to walk over to the captain's office, followed by Fin and then Elliot and Olivia.

"What's the deal?" John asked, standing in the corner. Elliot and Fin were both leaning against the window, while Olivia took a seat in front of Cragen.

"You four are going to go upstate. We need man power and infiltrators up there. John and Fin, you'll be staying at a motel that's not too far from the club. Elliot and Olivia, you are going to be the infiltrators. An old buddy of mine is on vacation and is lending me his duplex. You two will be staying there and playing house. Hopefully we can attract the prep and get to the bottom of this." He held up four files, which John grabbed and began passing out. "Meet Mr. Thomas Haven and his wife Calista Haven. Two middle class, hard working, devoted husband and wife. Hoping to find a little bit of extra time together, they decided to join The Carlton Country Club."

"Calista Haven?" Olivia was reading over her new profile. "I'm a teller at First American Bank on Washington Street."

"I work of Goldman Sacs. I guess we're not doing too bad." Elliot smiled over to Olivia who nodded her head.

"We think that the guy works for, or is part of the club, and he simply preys on women who attend. There is no other similarities among the cases besides this club. I made an appointment for you on Friday morning, ten o'clock sharp. You four are going to be driving up there tomorrow, so you can get settled and be ready. I'm not sure how long this will take. But we have to get our guy."

The four nodded.

"You guys are dismissed for the rest of the day, I'll keep each of you up to date. John, you're going to pick up the rent a car tomorrow morning and pick everyone up."

"Ah hoy Captain." With a salute John walked out of the office.

"Why does he get to pick the car?" Fin asked.

"Because he likes me best!" Elliot laughed as Fin made a threatening motion and stormed out of the office, probably going to beat John senseless.

"Are you two going to be ok? The women were all strong and seemingly independent women. They made less then their husbands, but seemed to keep house. Our perp is going to be looking out for someone like Calista Haven." Cragen looked at Olivia who nodded her head.

"You can count on us Captain."

"Good, I want this guy locked up." Elliot nodded and waited for Olivia to stand up, both of them exiting together.

Cragen watched as they left and placed a hand over his face. _This better all turn out ok._

_

* * *

_

"It's open!" She knew it was him, and was waiting for him to start lecturing her about leaving her door unlocked in New York. However, she didn't care, because right now she was having a dilemma about what to pack.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Leaving the door open?" She rolled her eyes as she threw another pair of pants into her suitcase.

"If your going to get on my case, you can leave." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you're the one that invited me to stay the night so it be easier for John." He had no idea why they had to make it easier for John, but he really did not want to turn down staying at her apartment. He missed sleeping with other people in the house with him. Or well, his apartment these days. But it gave him a grave sense of satisfaction when he knew there was someone else in the same area as he slept. Besides, her couch was overly comfortable.

"It **is **easier for John. Fin is going over to his place so they can get the car and meet us here at nine o'clock."

"Why so early?" He sat on her bed, watching as she moved and twirled all over her bedroom, stuffing and throwing things into her already over flowing suitcase. "You're going to have to bring another bag with you if you keep it up."

"They want a head start. And I don't know what to pack." Elliot rolled his eyes. _Women_.

"A head start? That's rich." He snorted, peeking into the mess that laid next to him. He, once again, rolled his eyes and stood up. He began taking everything out of the suitcase.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She froze, a pair of pants in one hand and her face cream in the other.

"Who taught you how to pack? A traveling circus?" She watched as he began to place everything, fold and tuck, into her suitcase. It took him less then ten minutes and before she knew it, she had a little extra room and could get a lay of the land that was her suitcase. Not saying she wasn't going to bring the duffle bag that she had started to stuff, but at least her suitcase was organized.

"And who taught you to pack?" She asked, stuffing the last bit of things in her duffel.

"My mom, she was very strict about an organized suitcase." He laughed a bit and so did she. The joke obviously reaching her as well. Maybe it was simply the way he laughed.

She settled down and walked out of her room, and noticed that he only had the one suitcase. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. The clock on the microwave made her muscles tense up. It was only three o'clock. Had they only left the station a few hours ago?

"I thought you be here around seven or eight." She stated.

Elliot, who had wandered into the living room, and had flopped down on her couch, looked over to her.

"I didn't have much to do at the apartment." He never said home, and she realized this when he had first moved out. How when John or Fin said they were going home, Elliot would tighten his fist or his arms would tense up. "You have a more comfortable couch anyway."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch, in your house?" Olivia rolled her eyes as she brought over two hot cups of coffee.

"Because I usually fall asleep watching T.V." He shrugged, taking a sip of the hot liquid that suddenly filled his whole being. He looked over at her and sighed, "If you want me to go, I can help John and stuff with some the equipment."

"No, no, jeez El. I was asking a question." She smiled brightly and patted his knee. "You are always welcomed here. You have a key for heaven's sake."

He smiled and leaned back. They had gotten accustomed to just sitting with each other. Usually because they found themselves sitting in silence, whether it be a bar, a restaurant, his apartment, or hers.

The phone ringing, made them both jump.

"Stabler." He nodded his head and looked over at Olivia. 'Dickie' he mouthed.

She nodded her head and made her way to her bedroom to give him some privacy. He had moved her suitcase and duffle bag to the corner of the room so she could have her bed all to herself again. It was a sweet enough gesture. Pulling out her cell phone, she pressed speed dial six and waited for the ringing to echo in her head.

"_Munch."_

"Hey, it's Liv." She smiled as he heard him chuckle.

"_What do I owe the pleasure? Cragen tell you anything new?"_

"No, I wanted to see if you needed any help with anything. Elliot's over, and we didn't realize that it was only three."

"_It's only three? Fantastic." _She understood the sarcasm that dripped from his line of the phone. "_Sorry Liv, but I don't need any real help with anything. I have everything packed up and ready to go. Did you and Elliot go over your profiles and stuff?"_

No. "A little bit."

"_Go do your job, jeez." _She smirked as he hung up. John never said good-bye. Ever. It gave him the sense of being invincible. Because you can't simply leave someone if you haven't said good-bye.

"Who was that?"

"Munch." She smiled. "I just wanted to see how he was doing with everything. He suggested we go over our profiles and some of the case work."

Elliot nodded, walking away from her, back into the living room. She grabbed the file off her dresser and followed him.

"So, we've been happily married for five years, no kids, two dogs, and we just got back from our second honeymoon." Elliot smiled. "Hawaii."

"You're a stock broker and I'm a bank teller, mainly I keep house. I feel like I should be sent back to the fifties."

"We're just giving the perp what he wants." She rolled her eyes. Easy for him to say.

"How's Dickie?" She really didn't care about the marriage part of the profile. Everyone know how to play pretend.

"He's great, he was calling to tell me how he had gotten on the honor roll and how Lizzie was one point off, or something like that. First time he was ever on the honor roll without Lizzie being on it too."

"That's wonderful." Olivia smiled brightly, and his breath caught in his chest as it usually did.

"Yeah, it is."

How he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**November 8th, 2007; Thursday**

Olivia rolled her eyes. John and Fin were up front, while Elliot and her sat in the back. She was impressed that John had gotten an SUV. Not that it was so bad, she loved it. Cragen would surely flip when he got the bill, but for now they were all safe and sound in the SUV.

"Will you at least turn the stupid thing down!" Her head shot up to see John glaring over at Fin who was playing with a game boy. The music had been playing, but she had managed to tune it out.

"You should have let me drive." Fin mumbled. The music being turned up.

"I should have left you, that's what I should have done."

"Will you two knock it off." Elliot rolled his eyes. He noticed Olivia turn back to the window, her face in her hands, and a sigh waiting to escape. "You ok?"

It was so very inaudible and yet, it drifted over to her. Brown pools mixed with his ocean blues.

"I'm fine." She gave a smile, but refused to break eye contact.

"As long as your ok Mrs. Haven." He placed his hand on her knee and turned towards the driver's seat. "How much longer?"

"What are you? Five? About half an hour more. Turn it OFF!"

Fin rolled his eyes and turned the game boy off, shooting glares at this partner. "I was on level fifteen."

"I don't care if you were about to save the damn princess! It's irritating."

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Haven? Two upstanding middle-class Americans, about to get caught up in a string of rape and kidnapping cases."

"Thanks Fin." Elliot mumbled.

"No problem man." Fin smiled and went to turn the game boy back on. John reached out, grabbed it, and threw it in the back with Elliot and Olivia.

"Don't even think about it."

* * *

The duplex was a decent size. Two bedrooms and two baths upstairs, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and another bath room downstairs. Her favorite part was the hall way, it was large and sweeping, giving the illusion of grandeur. 

"I thought it'd be bigger." Elliot walked over to the staircase where she had been sitting.

"It's perfect for a retirement home. Enough space to keep you breathing." She sighed and leaned on the stairs. "Who gets the master bedroom?"

"You can have it. I'm a little annoyed they only have one bed in the whole damn house." He sighed a little. "I would have even appreciated a cot."

"Don did set up a nice sleeping bag in the office, and you'll be directly across the hall from me." He smiled as she smiled and shook his head.

"I'd much rather have a bed." He sat down next to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm a bit anxious to get everything underway, you know?"

"I know."

"I hope those damn country club people aren't snobs. Promise you won't leave me alone with them."

"No worries." Elliot stood up and ruffled her hair. "Lets go make ourselves comfortable."

He started heading up the stairs when the door bell sounded.

"Go, I got it." Olivia smiled up to him and walked swiftly to the door, listening as he continued to climb the stairs. "Yes?"

"Hi. Samuel Baker." A man placed a hand out. Olivia took it, still blocking the door.

"Can I help you?"

"You're name."

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?" Olivia stared at him blankly for a few seconds. Was this guy for real?

"Calista Haven, can I help you?" She held a smile in place.

"I just wanted to give you this." Her eyes looked down to see her make up bag in his hand.

"How did you--"

"You dropped it. Some man was handling your luggage a little roughly, it fell out."

Right, John was trying to manage bringing in her suitcase as well as her duffle bag. Resulting in her duffle bag getting it's fair share of kicks. A couple of things fell out.

"Thank you." She smiled taking the bag from his hand.

"No problem." He smiled back and bounded down the stairs, walking down the block.

Closing the door she quickly opened the bag and examined the contents. Everything seemed in order, actually untouched. It didn't seem as if he had gone through the bag. Which was a very good thing.

She shook her head and bounded up the stairs, she could hear the shower in the hallway going. She turned and walked into her new room.

At least it was fairly large. Larger then her own bedroom in Manhattan. She sat on the bed and fell backwards. It was soft, very soft and very comfortable. Curling up she found herself staring at the wall, which had a beautiful painting of a beach.

Before she knew it, darkness clouded over her.

* * *

"Liv? Liv? Liv, baby." Brown orbs opened to be met with bright blue. The blue of her partner's shirt. 

"El?"

"Sorry babe." He laughed, leaning up. She took him in, he was sitting next to her, and he smelt fresh, like soap. Suddenly something else began turning over in her head.

"What's with all the terms of endearment?"

"That's what husbands do, right?" Ah, so there was logic to the madness all around her. "John and Fin are here, hooking up some equipment and stuff. Who was at the door earlier?"

"Some guy, noticed my make up bag on the ground after John beat the crap out of my duffle." She shrugged.

"Yo!" Fin shouted up the stairs, making both Elliot and Olivia's eyes roll.

"Do not yell in my house!" Olivia shouted back, earning a look from Elliot. "What?"

They both found themselves downstairs, staring at Fin. He motioned them to follow him into the dinning room which was filled with wires and bulky machines.

"Welcome to hell." John mumbled. "We have the phones all tapped, and there are perimeter markers. Meaning if there are any unwelcome visitors, you'll know about it."

"How did you know how to set all of this up?" Elliot was now looking over all the machines, listening to the beeps and clings. He was mildly impressed, John had trouble setting up his email.

A ringing erupted over all the machinery.

"Munch." He nodded his head and walked out of the dinning room into the kitchen.

"He was up until four in the morning reading all those damn manuals." Fin shook his head. "Captain didn't want any of the tec. guys coming because they would make a scene. Jew boy over there told them he was listening for government secret activity. It wasn't hard getting the information he need."

Elliot nodded, John could do a lot when his mind was put to it.

"One of the victims is talking. Incoherently, but talking none the less. The doctors think she'll be a little bit more fluent in a day or two." John announced and then stared at Elliot. "The dinning room door is to be closed at all times. No walking around the outside of the house for any shits and giggles because I'll kill you. Every phone conversation is going to be heard and recorded by myself and Fin over there, and all the outside activity will be monitored. You guys just have to look at this screen, and you'll know exactly where the person is."

"Wow John, you're really on the ball."

"I use to work at that club when I was twelve. One of the women was four at the time." The other three stared at him in astonishment. "I read up on the cases and figured it out. She kept her last name." John shrugged and began gathering his stuff.

"You'll be taking a taxi tomorrow morning, it's going to pick you up at nine thirty. don't be late." Fin nodded his head mouthing that he'll talk to John after they left.

"Well, we learned something new." Elliot shook his head. "I was curious why John was so--"

"Touchy." Olivia finished for him. "Me too."

They fiddled around with the machines for a bit more, at least until John called and told them he knew they were tinkering with the equipment. Once again they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So, I really didn't state a time line did I? I guess in retrospect they (El and Liv) would have been partners for close to nine years. Elliot's divorced, the Elliot/Kathy reuniting thing never happened in my world. I respect it, I do, but so help me, it appeases my mind to have El/Liv together. So this is Chapter 2... there's a bit more E/O, John and Fin interaction.I found this chapter assuming, esp at the end. That is just me. Hope you enjoy!! R&R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, blah, blah, blah. Dick Wolf, all knowing god, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**

* * *

**

**November 7th, 2007; Thursday**

It was close to ten o'clock and Elliot could not fall sleep on his tiny little sleeping bag. He sat up and got off the floor, making his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and began examining all the things that Cragen had the fridge stuffed with. Nothing seemed appetizing.

"That old sleeping bag not doing it for you?" His head shot up and he stared into amused eyes of his pretend wife. How had he not heard her? Was this not his job, to pick up on things that everyone else missed? "Don't beat yourself up, don't forget it's my job to always be silent."

They had that psychic connection. He hadn't even had it with Kathy.

"What are you doing up?"

"I don't know, I was reading over some files and," She shrugged, picking up an apple that was on the counter. "Had a craving for something."

"A craving huh?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I guess a wife just needs her husband sometimes." They both laughed. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Nervous?" He leaned against the counter and look at her.

"Well, I mean, I never was part of a country club." He nodded in understanding. Olivia had a comfortable lifestyle, but had never been truly introduced to the world of country clubs and dry martinis. She always had a nervousness about acceptance. And the club was a passage of acceptance. Maybe not on their level, but to other people.

"Liv, you'll do great and they're going to love you."

"Calista, they'll love Calista." She shook her head, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Liv," She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Forget Calista, I love Olivia."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Love you too El." And she disappeared upstairs.

Elliot folded his arms over his chest and looked at the ceiling. His chest rising and falling faster then it normally had.

He was way over his head.

* * *

**November 8th, 2007; Friday**

"Babe! The taxi's here!" Elliot was fixing the cuffs on his leather jacket. He was visibly un-amused by the length of time it was taking her to get ready.

"I'm coming." He smirked and shook his head. The footsteps on the stairs echoed closer to him, he stopped as he took her in.

Her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders in waves and curls. She was wearing a black dress that flowed about her, with a white wrap around sweater. He had to admit she was absolutely stunning as a socialite. Not that she wasn't stunning as just Liv. But damn.

"Let's go." She smiled at him and tweaked his nose, her black petty coat swung over her arm.

"Mr. Haven?" Elliot look up and smiled at the taxi driver.

"Yes?"

"I was just checking. The Carlton Country Club, it'll be about fifteen minutes." Elliot slipped on his glasses and nodded.

"Not a problem. Cali, it'll be about fifteen minutes." He smirked at her. She shook her head.

"That's wonderful darling, get in the car." She lightly pushed him. The taxi driver smiled and shut the door after her.

It took less then fifteen minutes, Olivia stared at the passing foliage.

Elliot looked over and gently took her hand. "You're fidgeting, I've seen you deal with rapists, pedophiles, the worst of the worst."

"It's easy to be strong when you are the one placing judgment." She sighed. "If we don't get in, we won't be able to get our perp." Her voice dropped several decimals.

Elliot squeezed her hand and opened the door to the car. "You'll be fine."

"You two are the most darling couple I have seen in so long!" Their tour guide was an older woman, in her late fifties. She was bouncy and had an extra skip in her step. Olivia liked her, but also wanted to feed her some form of temperamental drug. "How long have you two been married?"

"Five years." They both look at each other, the woman simply laughed.

"Five years and so close."

"We've known each other for nine years." Elliot smiled and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Young love." The woman vaguely reminded him of an over hyper Tinker belle. "Any children?"

"Not yet." Olivia smiled.

"Maybe soon." The woman giggled as she whispered to Olivia. She simply nodded.

"Cali, look at this view." Olivia looked over to Elliot who was peering out one of the grand windows the club had to offer.

"We have amazing views. Oh look, snow." She giggled and continued to flutter near the couple. Olivia shot a look at Elliot who merely laughed.

"Ms. Whinstone, exactly what is there to do around this gorgeous building?"

"Oh, Mr. Haven, there is plenty to do, we have massage sessions, indoor and outdoor pool activities, tennis, and many activities for families." She gave them a wide grin. "We have a wonderful couple picnic tomorrow."

"A picnic, how wonderful." Olivia stated, placing her chin on Elliot's shoulder. "Can we go Tommy?"

Elliot smirked, he knew what she was doing, and the fact she was enjoying herself so much was more then amusing.

"Of course, but I mean, it is rather cold." Ms. Whinstone shook her head, laughing.

"You must come! The picnic is going to be on the lower level, right near the indoor pool."

"Does this mean we're in the club?" Olivia eyes lit up as the woman laughed.

"Of course, of course. You two are simply magnificent." She waved them off and began walking down the massive hall.

"We're in." Olivia whispered into his ear.

"We are, come on." Elliot laughed and began walking, following their Tinker belle tour guide.

* * *

Olivia walked into his make shift of a room. She shook her head to see the disarray he had caused in the span of a day. 

"Jeez Elliot, you would think that you could at least keep it clean for a few hours."

"Shut up Liv." She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Did you notice anything unusual?"

"No," she shook her head, sitting on the ground next to him, on his sleeping bag. "We really didn't run in to anything unusual though, did we? I mean it was really just us."

"It was very quiet. I guess because everyone would be working. Ms. Whinstone said that on the weekends it was more filled."

"Tomorrow at the picnic we'll get a better idea of what's going on." Olivia leaned back on her hands.

"John use to clean the pools and act as a golf caddy."

"Really?" Olivia shrugged. "Go figure."

"Fin teased him about it." Elliot looked over to see his partner's eyes closed, and the distinct breath of sleep surround her. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

"I am not tired." She yawned. "And I'm not in the mood. Move over." She pushed him and laid down over his sleeping bag.

"You're not in the mood to sleep?"

"I'm not in the mood to be by myself. Talk."

Lately it had been interesting between the two of them. At least this is what John and Fin kept preaching to him. John would come up behind him, whispering about catching Elliot stare at Olivia. Or Fin would mumble about the two of them doing certain things during a stake out. Some mornings the two would gang up on him, especially if he had come in with her. They never went after Olivia, probably more scared of what she would do to them.

Elliot couldn't really deny it himself. He found himself standing closer to her, finding reasons to touch her. Nothing major, a quick touch of the hand, pushing her hair past her cheeks, anything that gave him the slightest caress of her bronze skin.

"Is there something on my face?" He snapped out of his revenue, and gently pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Nope."

"You've been staring."

"Sorry." He chuckled and laid down next to her. He opted on lying on his back, careful not to look at her. He felt her hand move to his chest, gently moving up and down.

"Why are you so warm?" He laughed outright this time. If only Fin and John could see them now.

"I guess I'm just warm. I don't know." She moved her hand, but seemed to shift so there was only an inch or so in-between them. Her body still facing him.

"Do you know this may be the only time I'm ever married?" He fought the urge to laugh because even though it wasn't funny, it was rather amusing.

"I doubt it Liv."

"No, hear me out. I can't keep a relationship going more then a few months, I don't let anyone in, you're about the only person I can standing being around for longer then a day. I'm never going to get married." He took a look at her, to make sure she was ok. And surprisingly, she was. There was no tears, no sorrow, no pain, nothing in her eyes suggesting she was hurting by her revelation. Quite the contrary. A look of acceptance shined brightly in her brown eyes. She knew what to expect and she accepted it. She even looked a bit defiant. Almost as if the opportunity did come up, she'd wave it away.

"You want to get married." He made it a statement even though he wasn't very sure of it.

"I don't know." She shrugged, her forehead leaning against his shoulder. "Do I?"

"Do you in the sense of, as an ex-married man I'm telling you, or as a friend I'm telling you?"

"Do you think it's worth it? After all is said and done."

No. But he sure as hell wasn't going to say that. Did he really think it was worth getting married? When it was good, it was the most amazing thing in the world. But when it was bad, it was unlivable. He stared at the ceiling, he loved Kathy, and he loves his kids. Maybe he would do it again. The part of his heart that had broke during the divorce, however, was not very hopeful.

"I think it is." He shrugged, making her move her forehead. Making her look at him. Blue crashed with brown. "I think if you find someone who is worth it, everything else follows."

"No you don't." She laughed and broke the eye contact.

"I so do." He joined in her laughter.

"Can I sleep here?" His laughter died down and he looked down at her.

"You want to sleep on the floor? When you can sleep in a big comfy bed?"

"I don't want to sleep in that room by myself." She shrugged. "It's always so weird for me sleeping in a room I'm not familiar with."

"Well, then sleep." He shrugged and threw her a half grin. "But I hope you're not a night kicker or anything."

"Don't worry," She rolled over, facing the wall. "I don't thrash too much."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**November 9th, 2007; Thursday**

Her eyes blinked open, and closed. They blinked open, and then shut again. On the third attempt she could see white. White texture and a bit of pale skin peeking from the top. Her mind began to slowly turn. She was very much not a morning person and usually took a few minutes to decipher what was going on.

Her body was pressed against him, she slowly began to inch back. Not that this wasn't the most intimate thing she had experienced in months, but the situation was a little weird.

Elliot Stabler was clutching her tightly against him. She gave a silent sigh. It was like a dream come true.

"El? Elliot." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" She giggled a bit, he obviously wasn't one for mornings himself.

"I want to go and get ready for the picnic, it starts at eleven." He loosened his grip and allowed her to move away from him. She stood up and arched her back, she could hear it crack.

Lovely. She shook her head. By the time they got to the club her back would be killing her. So much for sleeping on the floor.

"OLIVIA!" She froze and Elliot jumped up. "I have been calling and calling and you-- Oh." They both stared at John who now had a large smirk on his face. "Don't we look cozy."

"Shove it." Olivia stated. "What do you need?"

"Had you answered your phone, you would have known that we came to drop the car off for you two. I thought maybe after your picnic you guys could come up to the hotel and we could see if anything was up at the picnic."

"That's fine." Olivia gave him a look and then stalked out of the room to her bedroom to get ready.

Elliot watched her leave and then at John, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"We'll come over later John." He walked past him and made his way to the bathroom.

"What, no details?"

* * *

Olivia was having a blast. The picnic was for couples only and everyone was so nice. She looked at her watch and noted that it was well past three. Her eyes began searching for Elliot, who was standing near a group of men. 

"Dammit, he kicked me again." Olivia looked at Joey, who was married to Michael. She was in her seven month of pregnancy and had been complaining for the past half hour. "Where the hell is that good for nothing--?"

"What about you Calista?" Dina, Joey's best friend seemed to wave her off and looked at Olivia. "Are you expecting any time soon?"

"No, no." Olivia smiled politely. "We're waiting to have kids."

"What's the hold up? You're not getting any younger." Sarah was one half of David and Sarah, and had a few years on the other women.

"Don't mind her." Ashley shot a look at Sarah and gave Olivia a warm smile. "Is Tom the one who wants to wait?"

Yeah, right. "No, no, it's all on me. I'm worried about the whole mom thing."

"I was too." Dina nodded. "But after we had Marissa, everything fell into place."

"Yes, after I had Jordy I was a lot more comfortable with everything." Ashley agreed.

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I'm just a nervous type of person." Her eyes wandered back over to Elliot who let out a laugh, patting the man's shoulder next to him.

"Mrs. Flickmore, you have a phone call." The women looked up to see a man in a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Olivia stared at him, his face tapping a cord in her brain.

"Thank you Sam." Sarah stood up and disappeared into the crowd. Sam locked eyes with Olivia and then disappeared himself.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked the remaining three women.

"That would be one of the club hands. Sam Baker. He's been working here since before me and Donny started coming." Dina stated, looking over to where Sam had disappeared and then back to Joey.

"Oh, ok then." Olivia shook her head.

"Hey baby." She didn't have to move her head very far. Elliot was behind her, his lips next to her ears. "Having fun?"

"Tom! How wonderful of you to come into the female world!" Dina gave him a large smile.

"I just wanted to make sure this little lady was behaving." He smirked as Olivia gave him a look.

"She's a dream." Ashley nodded, reassuringly.

"Wonderful. My brother called, he wanted to know when we were going to go over there." Elliot gave her a significant look.

"You have a brother?" Elliot looked over to Joey who was smiling.

"An older brother, he's in town for a couple of weeks, we promised to have dinner with him." Elliot turned to Olivia. "What do you say Cal, ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Olivia looked at the girls and pouted. "I'll see you all later I'm sure."

"Well if you stop by tomorrow we'll all be around." Sarah stated, sitting back into the seat she had vacated.

"Ok, I'll see what's on the agenda." And with a wave Olivia allowed Elliot to lead her away.

Elliot continued to hold her hand until they were in the car.

"That was interesting." He stated, beginning the twenty minute or so drive to the motel.

"You had fun, I was watching as you laughed with all the other men."

"I didn't say it wasn't fun." He looked at her and smirked. "I just said it was interesting."

"Well, if I don't get pregnant soon I think they're going to stone me." Olivia shook her head.

Elliot let out a laugh. "You were with a scary bunch of people."

"Oh, I was not." Olivia pushed him lightly.

"Notice anything unusual."

"Sam. He was the guy that had knocked on our door and handed me my make up bag. He works at the club."

"Could have been coincidence."

"When did you start believing in coincidences?"

"What was so weird about him?"

"I don't know. It's just weird. He locked eyes with me before he left to go do whatever they do at that club." Olivia placed her hand on her head. "I don't know El, it was weird."

"Ok, we'll get a check on him." He smiled at her and turned back to the road.

It was never so simple. At least this was what she was thinking. Usually it took a few minutes to convince him that her gut was right, but not this time. Was this a perk of being married? As partners they trusted each other more then life itself, they talked and would listen. But for him to just smile and do as she asked. It was weird.

"This is the motel they're staying at?"

It was a modest building, pretty but also very plain.

They got out and walked over to their co-workers' room. Olivia's lips opened as she looked into the blue and white, double bed, miniature apartment.

Of course, two men living in a small space had it's down falls. First and fore most they had clothes strewn about. She was reminded of Elliot's room. On the table, where they were suppose to eat, there was equipment on top of equipment.

"Well if it isn't my baby brother." John shot a look towards Elliot.

"This is such a nice room." Olivia sat down on one of the beds.

"It is, isn't it?" John smiled and widened his arms. "How was the picnic?"

"It was fun. We need you to get some information on a guy named," Elliot looked over to Olivia.

"Samuel Baker."

"Yeah, him." Fin nodded his head, making a mental note.

"I have to call Cragen in a bit, I'll tell him."

"How did everyone love the Havens?" John asked, sitting in front of a computer screen.

"Cali hit it off, but she has to get pregnant." Elliot smirked as Olivia shot him a dirty look.

"Pregnancy is a very big thing with women." Fin shook his head. "I tell you, the less little brats running around, the better."

John scuffed but didn't say anything.

"What are you two doing tonight?" Elliot looked over at John and shrugged.

"We're suppose to go out to dinner with my brother."

* * *

"Tom! Calista! What a coincidence!" Olivia smiled as Ashley and her husband Brian floated over to them. "And I thought I would have to wait till tomorrow." 

Elliot shot a look at John and Fin who were taking in the couple before them.

"I know, what a surprise!" Olivia look at Elliot. "Tommy, why don't you introduce Ashley to your brother."

"Ashley, Brian, this is my brother John." John smiled and shook their hands.

"And this is Michael, his partner." Olivia gave a large smile as Fin and John's mouth hung open at her.

"I am not--" Fin started but was cut off by Ashley clapping her hands together.

"I think it is so wonderful when two people can be so open with the world." Elliot and Brian both rolled their eyes, while John and Fin were too choked to talk. "Brian's cousin is a lesbian, she's very happy with her partner." Brian shook his head.

"Dear, we're intruding, let's go to our table. We'll see you both tomorrow?"

Elliot nodded his head and smiled as the couple made their way to the far back of the restaurant.

"That was simply uncalled for!" John stated, glaring at Olivia. "And why don't I get a new name?"

"That's what you ask? Not, what the _HELL _were you thinking?" Fin was looking pointedly at Olivia.

"I couldn't blow our cover." She had an innocent sort of smile around her lips. "Besides, John is a common enough name."

"I'm going to kill you _Calista_." Fin stated, glaring her down. Olivia shrugged.

"That's fine Michael."

"Can you two stop interrupting our romantic evening together? You know, husband and wife, and husband and husband." Elliot smirked as John looked ready to lunge across the table.

"I hate you both."

"Come on John, no details?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I have no idea how I messed up the dates, but it's November 10th Saturday night at this point. I just realized this. Sorry :( . I'm really happy you enjoyed the Fin/John interaction. I thought it be funny, throw it in for some good measure, not so much in this chapter, a bit more romance and what not. Hope you enjoy and have an amazing Christmas tomorrow :)

* * *

**November 10th, 2007; Saturday**

Olivia laid in bed, her eyes moving around the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. She looked over to see Elliot standing in a pair of shorts and a beater. He was leaning in the doorframe, his arms folded.

"Hey." Her voice was raspy, almost seductive to his ears.

"Cragen enjoyed the little stunt we pulled. He thinks it be best if we lay low on the double dates with John and Fin though." Olivia let out a laugh, it was like a burst of fresh air.

It took a minute for her to settle down. She patted the bed and Elliot sat, leaning against the headboard.

"Did they find anything on Sam?"

"Not yet." Elliot shook his head. He was watching Olivia's chest move up and down with her breath; the rise and fall of the t-shirt she was wearing.

"There is something up with him El, I can feel it." She was almost whispering now.

"Well, one of the women is talking. Annie Davidson. She and her husband Gar joined the club about a month and a half ago. She was spending the day by herself, drinking Long Island Ice teas and watching the leaves fall from the trees. She had been walking towards the greenhouse in the back of the building. Perp snatched her, beat her, raped her, and left her for almost dead. At least until someone called an ambulance. Gar said that she went to the club almost everyday."

"Did they have any kids?" Olivia went to go reach for her files, finding them, instead on the stand next to her, but on the dresser opposite of the room. Forget that.

"Nope, they were waiting. Not ready yet." Olivia locked eyes with him.

"Oh Jesus." She covered her face with her hand. "We're going to be his target."

"How do you figure?"

"I can feel it in my bones. I was talking about how we were waiting. How I wasn't ready for kids. Jesus."

"Well, that's a good thing. We'll be right there in the action." Elliot gave her a reassuring smile. His smile lowered as he noticed she was not returning one to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've been in worse before, I guess I'm not getting enough sleep." Olivia shook her head.

"Well, go to sleep then." Elliot smiled and grazed her forehead with his hand.

"What are you going to do? Watch me as I sleep?"

"I'll make sure the bed bugs don't get you." She laughed and rolled over, facing the wall.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nah."

* * *

**November 11th, 2007; Sunday**

"You two have got to stop falling asleep like this." Elliot swore several times in his head. "Bad for the back."

Fin stood over them, his arms folded and a smirk dancing across his face.

"Get out." Elliot groaned, still maintaining his hold across Olivia's stomach.

He wasn't going to lie, they were in a pretty interesting position. They were spooning, Olivia's head on his arm and his arm tightly around her waist. He could smell something highly intoxicating from her hair.

"Fin, leave." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"It is almost ten o'clock. Get your asses up." Fin turned, rolling his eyes. "We'll be downstairs. Undercover my ass. Two sleeping in the same bed like they married."

Elliot tuned out as Fin's voice began to drift away from them. He took another deep breath and then slowly let her go. A rush of coldness formed all over his body.

"Please, coffee." He wanted to laugh at the roughness in her tired voice, and the plea that she was making. But he too was still full with sleep.

"Sure." He mumbled, rolling to the edge of the bed.

"Don't give any to them."

"I won't Liv." He smiled to himself, groggily walking out of the room.

* * *

Coffee had already been made when he got to the kitchen. He poured two cups and quickly took one up to Olivia who had disappeared into the bathroom.

He was now seated in the dining room, pajamas still on and coffee in his hand, listening to John continue to talk about Annie Davidson.

"Did you get a hit on Samuel Baker?"

"Not even a parking ticket." Fin shook his head. He had already made several wisecracks, only stopping after the threat of hot coffee being poured where 'the sun don't shine'.

"Liv has a feeling about him."

"Just because he's not in the system, doesn't mean he's clean." John shrugged, taking a large sip of his coffee. "It wouldn't be the first time a rapist fled under the scanner."

"Well good morning." Elliot turned to see Olivia dressed in a pair of sweats and a warm sweater.

"Morning boys." He could still hear a bit of sleep in her voice. "What's going on?"

"Annie is doing much better, going to get released in a day or two. And no hits on Samuel." John reported turning back to the computer screen.

"God, all of this equipment is so irritating in my dinning room." She moaned a bit and then made her way to the kitchen.

"Her dinning room? When did she move in?" Fin mumbled. Elliot just shook his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Considering how cozy they were." John stated, quietly enough for only the other two occupants of the room to hear.

"Will you both shove it." Elliot shook his head. "We're going back to the club later today. I want to get to know this Sam character." He stood up and with his coffee walked out of the room.

"Twenty bucks says they don't last till Thursday." John stated, looking over at Fin.

"Double or nothing, by tomorrow."

* * *

They had made it a point not to talk. Olivia didn't feel like going to the club, but knew she had very little of a choice. Snow was falling lightly outside of the SUV. Her eyes were staring to hurt from the white glare.

"You ok?"

She looked over at him and nodded. This was bad, They couldn't keep falling asleep in each other's arms. They were partners, they had jobs to look out for.

He had his jacket in the back, his sweater accented his tone chest and thick arms. It was black, and looked so very sexy on him. She closed her eyes and turned to look forward. Bad thoughts, very bad, naughty thoughts. Her eyes wandered back over to him. How she loved waking up to those arms this morning. How she was going to personally murder Fin and John.

"Liv?" Her eyes snapped up and her eyes locked with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm fine." Fine, the international, woman's code of 'Bite me, bite me hard and drop dead; I'm so not fine'.

"We don't have to go?" Easy for him to say, they were approaching the gate.

"El, I'm great." She plastered a smile and looked out of her window.

* * *

They had been at the club for almost four hours. Her head hurt, her feet hurt, and she had lost Elliot almost an hour and a half ago.

"Another cocktail Mrs. Haven?" She looked up to the attractive waitress.

"I'm fine, thank you." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"Calista, what was your colors?"

"Excuse me?" She had been tuning them in and out for the past fifteen minutes. Ashley, Dina, and Sarah had found her rather quickly, to her dismay, and had been chatting with her for almost an hour. It was weird, she loved talking with Casey, but usually it was over beers and at a bar. Rarely had they gone out for a Kir or four at the club.

"Your wedding colors." Dina smiled at her.

"Red and gold." She stopped looking around and focused on the two smiling faces, and the one semi-smiling face that was looking at her. Where the hell did red and gold come from?

"I assume you had a winter wedding? Maybe February?"

"January actually." She smiled.

"That's beautiful. I had a June wed--"

"Cal!" The group turned to see Elliot walking over to them. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey, I was looking for you." She had yet to stand up, so she simply grabbed the cuff of his sweater. "Where did you disappear to?"

"The green house." He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I didn't know they had a greenhouse." Olivia smiled and looked at the girls. "Do you mind, I love green houses."

"Not at all." Dina nodded. "You two have fun."

"No worries." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand, helping her up and beginning to drag her across the building towards the back.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, the greenhouse, as well as the surrounding area is cleaner then a hospital." Elliot stated, anger evident in his voice.

"Then why are we going back?"

"Because you like greenhouses. We need to find a break in this case." Olivia blinked. "You are not a decoy, because you are not being left alone."

How that man could read her mind.

The greenhouse was very beautiful. They had all different types of flowers and plants. It smelt like fresh perfume.

"How are you two doing?" Elliot turned and gave the once over to a young man.

"We're fine, my wife loves flowers." Olivia picked up her head, looking at Elliot and then past him to whoever had walked in.

"Sam." Her voice had a bit of unease, something only Elliot would pick up on.

Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Sam. He was shorter then Elliot, but only by an inch or so. He had brown hair that was slightly messy, with a boyish spirit about him. He seemed rather old though, maybe a year or two younger then Elliot. He seemed, above all, very mousy.

Elliot felt her hand in his hand, and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mrs. Haven, I had no idea you enjoyed flowers?" Sam cocked his head to the side a bit, a smile on his face.

"Yes, I love them. We use to have a garden, but it got so out of hand." Olivia laughed, her hold on Elliot's hand tightening.

"I noticed someone back here, wanted to make sure they didn't need anything." He started to back up towards the door.

"We're fine, thank you again, Sam."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Haven." With that, Sam turned and left the greenhouse.

"That was odd." Elliot turned and smiled to Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"Something about him." Olivia shook her head. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Olivia didn't look up from the files that surrounded her on the counter. "I'm just going over a few things."

"Liv, you need to get some sleep. I told Cragen we'd go and scope out the town tomorrow." He placed his hand on her back, looking over everything.

She was hunched over, looking at names, common patterns in each case, and a few documents concerning her and Elliot's falsified marriage.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand.

"El, I have to," She cut herself off, yawning widely.

"Yeah, tomorrow, off to bed." He led her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pulled the sheets back and allowed her to lay down. "See you in the morning."

"What about the bed bugs?" Her voice was drifting into sleep. He laughed a bit, but proceeded to shut the door and lights, crawling into the bed.

"I got you covered, nothing's going to hurt you." Rhythmic breathing answered him. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "Night beautiful."

* * *

**November 12th, 2007; Monday**

Olivia was shopping at a small grocery store, John tagging along behind her. She smiled to herself as she threw a can of soup into the cart.

For the third morning in a row, she had woken up in the strong arms of one Elliot Stabler. Unlike the previous mornings they had not been interrupted and they proceeded to stay wrapped up for an extra twenty minutes. They didn't talk, or fool around, and that was ok. Usually waking up with a man in the bed involved you trying to sneak out of his apartment sans noise, or them trying to sneak out of you apartment. On the rare occasion that both of you wanted to stay, usually it was morning sex, or talking and cuddling. She never knew how much she enjoyed just cuddling, at least with dear old Elliot.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" John had been asking several of these type of questions since they got in the car this morning.

"I slept fine, what about you? You and Fin do some cuddling?" John gave her a look and then turned to make his coffee decision. Olivia shook her head and reached past him to a bag of toasted almond.

"Mrs. Haven, what a surprise." _You have to be kidding me_. Olivia made a face and then turned around smiling brightly. Her smile seem to diminish as she looked into the cool green eyes of Samuel Baker.

John turned around at the addressing of Olivia's alias. He took the guy in and stood a bit straighter. He was slightly taller then Elliot, and with the right leverage could tower over the man in front of him.

"And who is this? Certainly not Mr. Haven." Sam had a wiry smile, and Olivia felt the need to hit him. She restrained herself, and placed a soft hand on a tensing John.

"This would be my brother in law." John extended his hand.

"Quite a handshake Mr. Haven." Sam stated, his wiry smile never leaving, but his hand turning slightly pink.

"I've been told." John gave his own wiry smile.

"We've better get going." Olivia grabbed her cart and turned it in the direction of the registers. "We'll be seeing you Sam."

Without a second look or waiting for a response, Olivia started barreling to the registers.

Once they were outside, Olivia practically threw the bags into the trunk and walked swiftly to the passengers seat.

"Are you ok?" John was watching her and the road, moving quickly towards the restaurant Olivia had wanted to try out.

"There is something weird about him John." She shook her head. "I know something is up, I know it."

"You think he's the one doing all the rapes?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised, but there is just something about him that is hitting my gut. He's in the most unusual places. And he looks at me, like," She paused.

"Like?"

"Like he can have me." She looked at John and slid out of the passenger seat, heading towards the restaurant.

"Don't tell Elliot." John stated, holding the door open for Olivia.

"Why?" She sat down and ordered a glass of wine, anything to calm her nerves.

John ordered the same thing and looked at Olivia.

"Because he will go to that club and kill him." Olivia chuckled. She looked to see John still completely serious.

"What are you talking about? Elliot would just get a bit frazzled, you know how he is." She shrugged and began looking over the menu.

"Do you know why so many of the rookies stay so far away from you?" John cocked and eyebrow, it was almost as if she was a perp in questioning.

"Because they're scared of a strong, independent female with a gun?" She gave him a smile.

"No, because you have a hot temper, over protective partner." His eyes dropped to the menu, his stomach rumbling silently.

Olivia stared at him. It was true, a lot of the rookies wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Sometimes they didn't even want to tell her messages that Cragen had given them. They would mumble it and walk away.

"What does Elliot have to do with any of this?"

"Do you remember Craig?" Yes, he was a tall, muscular, well articulated rookie. Maybe a few years younger then her, but he had a certain spark about him. At least until after they went on a date and she found him to be a bit too touchy for her tastes. Nothing too horrible, just a bit forward. "Do you know why Craig left?"

"No." She was looking at John, hanging on to his every word.

"Elliot told him off, got in his face and roughed his ego up a bit. Nothing too major, a bit of yelling."

Her mouth hung open. That was almost two and a half years ago. Elliot was still married. Technically at least. That would explain why Cragen was so mad at Elliot that week. And why all the rookies did seem to lower their eyes and mumble when addressing her. She had assumed it was because she was painted to be such a bad ass. She was known throughout the other precincts as the Bold Benson, or Benson the Brutal. She never would have thought it had been Elliot defending her honor.

"I had been at court that morning."

"Yep, you walked in while Elliot was getting his head pulled off by Cragen."

"Elliot wouldn't talk to me for a week. I ended up working with you or Fin because I was so pissed he was ignoring me."

"Yep." John ordered his food and then ordered something for Olivia as the wheels in her head turned. "Considering you are in fact a detective, you're a bit slow on the uptake."

"I, he, and," She shook her head. "He's my partner, of course he's going to get a bit ruffled when someone tried to handle me."

"You don't see me calling all of Fin's dates and telling them off because they were bitches to my partner."

"Well, there was Cindy."

John rolled his eyes. "It was a prank phone call. The restaurant bill was almost a hundred a fifty dollars. She could have aided, considering she didn't like him."

Olivia shook her head. Elliot did not have feelings for her.

"He was just protecting me." Olivia folded her hands, leaning her chin on them.

"Yeah, that's it." John rolled his eyes. "Exactly, where did he sleep last night?"

* * *

"Did you treat my wife well?" Elliot grabbed the bags in Olivia's hands, and followed John to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was great." John shook his head. "You're eating, again?"

Fin looked up from his sandwich, frowning. "What are you, my pops? I'm allowed to eat. I'm a big boy now."

"Yes he is." Olivia pinched his cheek. "And we are so proud our little man is wearing his big boy pants."

"You are getting on my last nerve lady." Fin said between gritted teeth.

"It's in my job description." Olivia shrugged, sitting at the small table to the back of the kitchen.

"Anything exciting happen?" Elliot asked, smiling over at his favorite brunette.

Olivia sent a look to John, who was standing behind Elliot. Unfortunately Elliot, being Elliot, understood this to mean something did happen.

"What's up?"

"We ran into a friend." John stated, his tone very guarded.

"Who?" Olivia could see Elliot tensing up.

"Sam." It was half said, half coughed out. Elliot heard however, and his eyes lit up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Olivia intervened. "Nothing happened. He said hello, asked who John was, and that was it."

"How is it his business?"

"Maybe he doesn't like women who are having affairs." Fin suggested, a bit of lettuce falling on to his plate.

"Were any of the women having an affair?" Olivia asked, eyes wide.

"If they were they're not talking. But maybe we can get Annie to squeal." John shrugged. "Come on you, let's get back."

Fin placed his plate into the sink and followed John out of the duplex.

Olivia and Elliot sat and stood, respectfully, on opposite ends of the kitchen. Elliot caught her eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know, something is definitely up with that guy."

"Whatever." Olivia stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter is not as long as the others, but it's interesting. The first scene is a shower seen, NO not what your thinking. I rarely write smut, and there's nothing sexual in this chapter. The shower curtain in the scene is way awesome. My friends has one just like it. It's black and you can see out of it, if your in the shower, but if someone else is in the bathroom with you, you can't see into it. So the shower scene isn't so bad (Me and my friend would talk through the curtain all the time. Usually because I had to do my make up and the bathroom had the best light. ) ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry if there was some confusion in Chap 3. Olivia blows off Elliot because she's stressed out and she didn't really want to think about it. I explain it a bit in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**November 12th, 2007; Monday**

Olivia allowed the hot water to run over her tired body. She relaxed, leaning against the wall, the scent of her body wash flooding her senses. She felt a little over her head. It was one thing to help a victim and get the perp, but to become a victim, voluntarily was slightly unsettling. It had to be Sam, she knew it was Sam. Maybe there was a way to catch him in the act.

Oh right, they were suppose to catch him in the act with her. _Lovely._

Her stomach dropped as a knock echoed across the tiles.

"Liv?" Her stomach began to tie in a knot.

"Elliot, I'm in the shower."

"I know." _Well, good. _

"What do you want?" She yelled over the rushing water, a little surprise that she could hear him and vice versa.

"I," He paused and she strained to hear him. "I want to talk to you."

"Now?" Did he have to talk to her while she was in the shower? What was so important that he had to talk about it now.

"If you don't mind." She rolled her eyes. It wouldn't be such a big deal, she reasoned with herself. There was a black shower curtain, a shower curtain in which she could see out but he could not see in. There was no real harm in letting him in, because he wouldn't be able to see her. Obviously.

"Ok Elliot." She looked to see the door open, and watched as he came in. He shut the door and leaned against sink. His arms were folded and he was looking anywhere but the shower area.

"You kind of blew me off."

"I'm just stressed Elliot, and tired." She turned the water, making it slightly hotter. She sighed as she began lather her body wash. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you ok with all of this?"

"I'm fine. It's my job. I think you're being a little dramatic, it's not that big of a deal." She looked through the curtain, he was now looking at the floor. He looked defeated. "Are you ok with all of this?"

"No." Their eyes locked, the thin curtain was the only thing separating them. "I'm not ok with this. What if something happens? None of us can turn our back on you. Not that we would, and not that we ever have, it's just, now there is more at stake."

"El, I'm--"

"Look, I know that he's going to want you. You have to play the bait. But," He trailed off. Olivia sighed, the hot water barely burning her skin.

"I'm going to be fine." She stuck her head out of the curtain and gave him a large smile. "Come on, it's me. You know I can handle myself."

"I know Liv. But you have to see it from my perspective." She watched, the cold air hitting her face, as he sighed and stared down at the floor. "Those women, were brutally beaten and raped. And as amazing and strong and independent as you are, all this guy has to get is one or two _good_ blows. That's it."

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to have to be a few steps ahead of him, won't I?" She smiled. "Aren't you always saying that you're the one who has to rescue me?" She stuck her head back into the shower.

He sighed, earning a sideways glance from Olivia.

"You're not a superhero Liv," He opened the door, a burst of air rushing into the small room. "And what if I'm too late this time?"

She looked away as he walked out. The water turning her smooth skin red. She was strong and he's never been late.

Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

He sat at the kitchen table, thoughts of Olivia clouding his brain. It wasn't suppose to be like this. She was his partner and a good cop, if she couldn't do it, no one could. He leaned back into the chair and looked at the ceiling. This was what they had promised themselves they wouldn't do. The job came first. The victims came first. Olivia was going to be a victim.

He slammed his hand on the table. This was ridiculous. There was nothing to worry about.

"El?" He turned and looked at her leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing flannel pajama pants and what looked like on of his thermal shirts.

"Is that my shirt?"

"I was cold." A blushed crept over her face. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

He shrugged. "Food sounded good, but I wasn't really hungry when I got down here."

Olivia nodded her head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well, Annie is being discharged tomorrow, she didn't feel like talking. Cragen said that he would send someone over there on Wednesday."

"This case is never going to end." Elliot stated, placing his face in his hands.

"He wants me to go to the club tomorrow." She cleared her throat, taking a large drink from her bottle. Alcohol sounded mighty fine right about now.

Elliot's eyes narrowed, he turned and looked at her. "I, you," He shook his head, his eyes focusing on the wall. "You'll be able to get a lay of the land I guess. There shouldn't be too many people."

She sighed. "Yeah, it'll be quiet, I can do a little investigating."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She thought there was a bit of hope in his words.

"Nah, I'll be ok. Besides you're suppose to be at work. Those people are going to think we lied." Elliot smiled.

"Right, work." He shook his head, his eyes lighting up. "You'll be safe, right? No rouge missions?"

"Don't worry cowboy." Olivia laughed and then turned to go back upstairs. "You coming to bed?"

"I'm not tired." He shook his head. "I'm going to watch TV."

"Ok." With one last smile, Olivia disappeared out of the kitchen.

Elliot sighed. He was starting to get a headache.

* * *

**November 13th, 2007; Tuesday**

She was bored. That was the only way to put it. The club, where it had been full of life and vibrant people, was now almost empty. There were a few people working, a few people lounging, and two tours going on. She sighed, flopping down on to one of the folding chairs next to the pool.

She was dressed in a modest bikini, a towel spread out under her on the chair, and a Kir sitting on the table next to her. She was getting use to the wine cocktail. It was fast approaching noon, and she hadn't seen or heard anything suspicious.

A ringing echoed over the almost deserted pool room.

"Hello?"

"_Hey." _She smiled at his voice. Another women came and sat a few chairs away from Olivia.

"Tommy! How's work?" His laughed erupted on the other side of the phone.

"_It's going good. I tried pulling some files on Sam. He seems to be a loner, has been working at the club for almost seven years. Are you having fun?"_

"Yes." He knew by her tone that she was lying.

"_Anything suspicious."_

"No, just hanging by the pool." She sighed. The woman waved to her and she waved back. "Friendly people."

"_Don't harm any of them. Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

"You have the car?"

"_I'm at the motel with the guys, I can go grab it. It's pointless to just hang out there if nothing is going on."_

"It's ok." She gave a small smile. "I think I'm going to go swimming."

"_Have fun, be careful, and call me for anything."_

"Ok sweetheart, have fun at work." She giggled as he snorted. "Love you."

"_Love you too." _And with that he hung up. Olivia's mouth made an 'o' shape. God, what that man did to her insides; it should be made illegal.

"I haven't seen you around." Olivia turned to look at the woman who had laid out a few chairs away.

"I just joined. Calista Haven."

"It's nice to meet you, Kathy Duncan." The signs God sends to us. Olivia smiled brightly and went to take a sip of her Kir. "Lady of leisure?"

"Oh, sort of." Olivia shrugged a bit.

"I know, I just quit my job." The woman laughed. "I'm so happy to have the club."

"Do you have any children?" She wasn't even sure why she asked it, but it couldn't have hurt.

"Two." Kathy smiled. "A three year old and a seven year old. They're so precious."

"Oh yes." Olivia nodded.

"What about you?"

"None for me right now."

"That's never a bad thing." They both laughed.

This seemed to end the conversation because the woman grabbed her book, while Olivia stood up. She might as well take advantage of the club's features.

She made her way over to edge of the large pool and dove in. The coolness of the water made her skin tingle, but she never felt better. That was the glory of swimming, the way her body contoured to the water, how it swiftly combed through her hair. It was like a mental escape.

After about an hour, swimming and doing random flips, she exited, taking her belongs to the locker room for a much needed shower and a fresh change of clothes.

Everything about the club was so grand and beautiful. Even the locker room, which was large and smelt like lavender, left her impressed. She walked over to the shower, dumping everything on to the small counter right before. She took off her bikini and placed it in one of the plastic bags that was there for her. She made the water as hot as she could stand and then slowly allowed the chlorine to wash off of her.

Her head began swirling with thoughts of Elliot, her false husband. She had watched him sleep on the couch last night, his face moving in sync with whatever he had been dreaming. She couldn't deny it, every since they had found out about the case he was wrapped inside her head. She woke, slept, and drank him up every minute.

The soap slid over her body, moving with the water. She wondered what it would feel like to have him next to her, his hands running over her soapy body. A familiar heat began to course through her. A smile lightened her face as those blue eyes burned against her closed eye lids.

She turned off the water, wrapping the towel around herself. She smiled as she stepped out of the shower, only to have it faltered as she looked at the thing on top of her now folded clothes.

_Shit._

* * *

She sat in the living room, a blanket wrapped over her and a cup of streaming coffee in her hand.

"So, you left your clothes in a heap on the counter." She nodded as John tried to make sense of what had happened. "You get out of the shower, all your clothes are neatly folded, and there's a plain rose on top of it all." She nodded again. "You didn't hear anyone? Was anyone following you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I made sure, I double checked." She looked over to the coffee table where the rose laid.

Elliot had yet to say two words. He hadn't spoken since she called him and he had picked her up. His eyes were narrowed and every now and then his fingers would have to flex from being in a fist.

John had taken over and had been trying to get as much information as possible.

"Look, it's not a big deal." Olivia shook her head, standing up. "It was probably some joke or something." She quickly left, heading up the stairs.

"It's that Sam guy, I know it is." Elliot stood up and shook his head.

"You don't know that." Fin stated.

"He went through her things, touching them, and left a rose. Do we know if a rose was in any of the other cases?" Elliot seemed to ignore Fin, barreling over his statement.

"I mentioned it to Cragen." John stated, watching Elliot move about the room. "He said he'll bring it up with Annie tomorrow."

"Are any of the other girls up?" Elliot asked, his hands moving into balls.

"Annie is currently they only one that's functional to talk. One of the women is on life support, two in ICU, and the other three are still out of it and not talking yet." John watched as Elliot shook his head.

"She's not going back to that club unsupervised." John and Fin looked at each other.

"Elliot I don't--"

"She's not." He turned around and stalked into the kitchen. They could hear the back door open and then slam shut.

"This is not going so hot." Fin shook his head.

"Maybe we should be looking further into this Sam guy."

"And how do you want us to do that old man." Fin narrowed his eyes. "We'd blow their cover."

"I don't know." John shrugged. "But Elliot is going to do something drastic if we don't intervene."

"I am not getting my ass shot for some rapist." Fin pointed a finger and walked into the dining room.

"Elliot's not going to _actually _shoot you. He'll just point the gun at you." John followed his partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**November 13th, 2007; Tuesday**

He stood directly outside of her door. She hadn't left since they had gotten home from the club and John had asked her questions. He knew he was over reacting. But the idea of someone having gone through her clothes, touching her most private of things, just sent him over the edge. He sighed, knocking on her door.

"It's open El." He took a sharp breath and opened the door.

She was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. The files were spread about her, she was probably taking a break. Her eyes flickered over to him and she smiled gently.

"What's up?"

"I don't want you going to the club tomorrow." He cleared his throat, folding his arms over his chest.

"How are we going to catch this guy then Elliot?" Her eyes never left the ceiling.

"We shouldn't be using you as bait."

"What is this really about?"

"What?" Blue crashed delicately with brown.

"El, this is my job, you have to trust me." He tried not to melt under her bambi brown stare.

"Liv, I don't want anything to happen to you." She sat up and got off the bed. She placed her hands over his folded arms.

"And nothing will. You trust me?"

"I trust you." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I trust you too." And she slid out of the room. Elliot stood looking at the bed and then back at the door.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**November 14th, 2007; Wednesday**

Elliot had gone out of his way to ensure Olivia didn't go to the club, at least until Cragen had talked to Annie and one of the other girls who were starting to come around and speak up. Currently, Olivia was with Fin, in the living room. Fin had been flipping channels while Olivia read her magazine.

Elliot had gone to the club, and John had gone to town to see if he could find anything out without looking too suspicious.

Olivia thought it was all bullshit and was rather violently turning the pages in her magazine.

"Can you please stop that ruffling." Fin commanded, eyes still glued to the screen.

"This is ridiculous. They are both going to get our cover blown and then what?"

"Slow your roll babe." Fin rolled his eyes. "They know what they're doing. Grant you one is ancient and the other one is hot headed. They'll be alright."

Little comfort came with Fin's words.

"Why do you look so tired?"

"Because your boy John stays up until the wee hours of the morning with Casey on the phone."

Olivia looked up from her magazine, her eyes as wide as could be.

"Casey and John? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Thought John was pulling my leg." Fin shook his head. "At least until I walked into the man's apartment and saw things that are now burned into my corneas."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

"They've been keeping it on the down low. They didn't want anyone to know. John thinks that she just wants a fling and stuff because of the age difference."

"Some fling. Oh my god, I can't believe she didn't tell me." Olivia made a mean expression. "I'm going to murder her."

"That'll look great on the resume." Fin shook is head. "Don't tell Elliot."

"Fine. I swear, I'm going to kill her." She shook her head.

"Who?" They turned to see John walking in.

"No one." The two answered, looking back at their magazine and the television.

* * *

Elliot had been at the club for nearly an hour. He had ignored two phone calls and a text message from Olivia, who had warned him not to do anything stupid. Not that he would do anything stupid. Ye of little faith.

He hadn't ran into anything unusual, just Ms. Whinstone, a few club goers, and some of the employment. He assumed this is what it had been like for Olivia the day before.

"Mr. Haven? Have you found what you were looking for?" He smiled as he shook his head to Ms. Whinstone. She was certainly a nosey woman.

"No, but my wife assures me it's here somewhere." He had told the aging woman he was looking for a bag 'Calista' had left at the club. It was not an easy task finding an imaginary bag.

"Well, I do hope you find it." He assumed she would start walking away but she didn't. Elliot cleared his throat.

"Cali is so forgetful, I'm sorry about all this."

"No, no." She shook her head and laughed. "I'm just surprised Mrs. Haven didn't come up."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "She had a doctor's appointment. And I had a few vacation days stowed up." He gave her a smile.

"Is she alright?" Damn this woman.

"She's fine." Elliot shrugged.

"I wonder, is she pregnant? She's been glowing!"

Elliot stared at the woman, her hands were clasped together and she was looking at Elliot with wide eyes.

"No, she's not pregnant. She wants to wait a couple of more years."

"What about you?" _Is this the Spanish Inquisition? _

"I'm ready whenever she's ready."

"That's so sweet!" She clasped her hands together again, almost as if she was going to break out into song. Elliot shook his head and gave her another smile.

He was about to excuse himself when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_When are you coming home?"_ He laughed a bit. Olivia was such a trip sometimes.

"I'll be home in a bit baby. How was the doctor's appointment?" Ms. Whinstone's face broke out into a large smile.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"I'm glad everything went well." He smiled, nodding over to the elderly woman.

"_Elliot."_

"I can't find your bag for the life of me baby. I think it's in the house somewhere."

"_Get your ass home." _She hung up the phone. Elliot laughed.

"Love you too." He hung up the phone and gave Ms. Whinstone a large smile. "Women."

"You two are just so very sweet!"

"Ms. Whinstone." Elliot turned around and was face with Sam. "Oh, Mr. Haven, how wonderful it is to see you."

"Likewise."

"What's wrong Sam?" Her smile didn't falter, and her tone never changed.

"Nothing, you're needed in the main hall."

"Oh, excuse me Mr. Haven, give my regards to Mrs. Haven." She flittered away from Elliot, leaving him and Sam in the hall way.

"Where is Mrs. Haven?" Elliot gave Sam a sharp look. He tried to relax, reminding himself he had to play it cool.

"She's at home."

"Very good then." Sam nodded his head and turned in the direction that Ms. Whinstone had gone.

Elliot watched as the man walked away from him. Olivia was right, and Elliot was going to do his damnedest to figure out what was up with Sam.

* * *

He was sitting on his sleeping bag. Olivia was not a happy camper. After screaming at him for being him, and for the chance that he would blow their cover, she had demanded to go with Fin and John. 

That was about two hours ago. He had called her cell a few times but found it to be shut off. And either John and Fin had both forgotten their phones or Olivia was playing ringleader, because their phones were not being answered.

He heard the front door open, and a few seconds shut. He heard footsteps moving downstairs and someone coming up the stairs. Jumping up he swung open his doors, just in time to see Olivia's door slam shut. Looking towards the stairs he left his room and bounded towards the dining room.

"Is she ok?" John and Fin both looked up.

"Yeah, she's good. Bitched the entire time about you." Fin stated, handing a cup of coffee to Elliot. "Don't tell her it was for you."

"She'd murder us in our sleep." John stated. "So, Annie stated that she had started getting random flowers while she was at the club as well."

"So did the other woman, Patricia Clark."

"Why didn't they tell us that earlier?" Elliot rolled his eyes, he never understood why victims held back, even after an officer asked them to tell them everything.

"In all honesty, they thought it was from their husbands. Annie had had a fight with her husband, the next day got a rose, few days later was beaten and raped. Patricia had received a rose, assumed it was from the husband, few days later got into a fight with her husband, and then a day or two later, beaten and raped."

Elliot's brain began working. He looked at Fin and John who had already come to the conclusion.

"He's going after Liv soon."

"Yeah," Fin looked over to John.

"What?" Elliot looked between them.

"Your girl is going to the club tomorrow."

"Over my dead body."

"Yeah," John nodded. "That's what she's threatening."

* * *

**November 15th, 2007; Thursday**

She had snuck out at around eight. She was half expecting him to be sleeping in front of her door. She was neither surprised nor upset to find he was not up against the door, but rather on the couch in the living. He obviously figured she would make enough noise to wake him. Little did he know.

She had gotten a full breakfast, coffee, and even did a little shopping. It was now close to eleven and her heart was pounding.

"Where to miss?"

"The Carlton Country Club." The guy gave a whistle and then started the drive to the club.

Her phone started going off. She ignored it and turned it on silent. Elliot was going to kill her, but that was hardly enough to stop her.

The club, as usual on a week day, was almost completely baron. It was eleven thirty and her feet dragged along the marble floor. She walked up and down, trying to figure out what she should do, where she could go, and finally decided to go sit at the bar.

When se walked in she stopped as she saw Ashley and Joey sitting at one of the small round tables.

"Calista! How are you?"

"I'm great." _Damn, damn, damn_. Olivia walked over to them, ordered rum on the rocks, and then sat down.

"A little strong for this hour." Joey stated, giggling a bit.

"Tommy and me had a huge fight last night." She spoke up, louder then she normally would, keeping her eyes out for any perked ears.

Ashley and Joey both made sympathetic noises. "What was the fight about?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. The rum coating her dry throat. "One minute we were talking, the next we were yelling."

"You poor thing. They are all scum." Joey patted her arm reassuringly.

"You and Tom will get through this though."

"Yes, I know." Olivia nodded. She knew that Elliot was going to murder her if the perp didn't get to her first. She looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Ashley was on the ball, and Olivia would give her that, but she couldn't be seen with them for much longer.

"Wishful hoping." She gave them a smile. Her phone started ringing, looking at the name she saw it was John's number. "I'm sorry, give me a minute, my brother in law." The nodded their heads as Olivia stood up and began walking into the hallway.

"What?"

"_I love you too Olivia." _She rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't at the house."

"_And who else was going to calm down you're lovely husband. I feel you made a _fine _choice for that marriage." _She had the urge to laugh.

"How mad is he?"

"_He's cleaning his gun, I'm not sure for you or for the perp."_

"He's so over dramatic."

"_Is there anything going on?" _Olivia found herself walking down the hall, her eyes and ears alert.

"No."

"_We're coming to the club."_

"Uh, no you aren't."

"_Olivia--"_

"No you aren't." And she hung up. She had to do this. She had to get to the bottom of this.

Not that she really wanted to end her week with Elliot. She would miss waking up in his arms, to his scent. She would even miss being around Fin and John so much. Her little make shift of a home was going to end today. However, she was depending on Elliot too much. She had to do this, she had to do her job.

She took a sharp breath. She was going to miss playing wife to Elliot, even if it was pretend. Even if nothing had happened, she was going to miss playing house very much.

Suddenly it was very bright, brighter then it had been. She looked around and noticed that she had some how made it to the back of the club. There was a large window, and in view was the greenhouse. She stood, arms crossed, and just staring at the large glass building.

It would be all too stupid if she simply walked out and confronted whoever was doing this. But what else could she do? Maybe get one of the employees to go with her? But then she wouldn't be a victim, she'd be an innocent bystander.

Screw it.

She slowly pulled her jacket closer to her body. Flicking her hair over her shoulders she marched out into the cold air.

And damn was it cold. The air was thick with winter, old snow crunched under her boots. She had no bullet proof vest and no gun. She had to be as civilian as possible. She had to catch this guy.

Inside the greenhouse was warm, very, very warm. She rubbed her hands together and then ran them over her face. Her nose was cold.

Her cell phone went off, but she simply silenced it. The flowers were so beautiful. Lilies, roses, baby breath, tulips, completely out of season but thriving so perfectly in the green house. Her nose wrinkled with the scent of all the flowers, it was almost to much to bare.

She heard a noise, something so faint anyone else would have ignored it. Her head shot up and she looked around, her eyes tearing from how wide they were. After dismissing the noise for an animal she turned back around to look at the roses.

So full and red.

She didn't have time as the hit connected to the back of her head.

She didn't have time as she fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Last Chapter! I was so totally going to split it up, but then I was like, totally couldn't do that to you AMAZING readers. (That and I couldn't figure out where to break it off. Oh well.) I just wanted to Thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read the story. About 3,000 hits with the first five chapters. I Thank you all! On a side not… I wrote chapter 6 a day or so ago. I posted chapter 5, re-read chapter six, and then, because I was in a "mood" REWROTE chapter six. (Ok I finished writing at 2:45 in the morning... thank god for soy chai lattes) Where as the previous chapter 6 had 3900 words, this one has 5900 words. Go me. I might post the original draft of chapter six. Maybe. Ok, well I hope you enjoy. And def get back to me, and thank you all so much again, You're all absolutely FABULOUS! Eee!

* * *

"When did she grow the balls to go on rouge missions?" Fin stated, looking over various folders that John had dumped on the dinning room table. 

"She's always been like this, maybe if someone wasn't babying her." John looked pointedly at Elliot, who was stalking around the living room.

"Calm your ass down." Fin stated, his eyes leaving the files for less then a second. They heard Elliot growled and shook their heads. "Why don't you call her cell again?"

"Because she turned it off."

"Can you please stop taking out your problems on US!" Fin slammed his fist down on the table. Elliot glared over at him, while John ignored it.

"She could be god knows where!" Elliot's eyes were ablaze.

"She's at the damn club, you tight ass!"

"What if she needs me!"

"Then she'll call you!"

"What if she can't!"

"You're not helping by being… by being yourself!" John rolled his eyes, and slammed the table with a brute force, shaking the table violently.

"Will you two SHUT up." John stated, looking at Fin and then Elliot.

Elliot flopped onto a chair at the table, ignoring the look Fin was giving him. Why did she have to be so cocky and self assured?

"Huh," He looked up at John who was holding a paper up to read.

"What?" Fin asked, pushing papers away from him, just to drag over a new folder.

"Ms. Whinstone? You mentioned her."

"She was our tour guide. Why?" Elliot had cocked his eyebrow.

"I think you need to read this."

* * *

It was dark. She tried to move her head, only to wince as a headache erupted, flowing over her neck and shoulders. There was something rubbing against her wrist. She tried to move her arms, only to find them restrained.

"Hello?"

"Hello." She visibly shuddered as the voice trickled across her ear. "Aren't we looking as beautiful as ever."

A bright light hit her, making her wince. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting from sudden darkness to sudden light. She looked around, settling on a mediocre man.

"Sam?"

"At your service my darling." He pushed some hair behind her ear. She winced. "Sorry, you started to wake up, I couldn't have that, not at that point at least. The pain will subside."

She tried to struggle against the ropes that were tied around her wrists. She noticed she was sitting on the ground. Cement.

It was a basement, or a bomb shelter, something to that effect. She felt nausea, too much grey and the smell was sickening. She continued to struggle, her eyes staying on Sam who was pacing back and forth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sam smirked, standing in front of her, his arms folded. He squatted down, staring at her, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek. She pulled back, he chuckled and again reached out, this time grabbing her hair. Olivia winced but still made no sound.

"Come on pretty girl, you can cry for me."

She pulled away from him, strands of hair being left in his hand. "I am not going to cry for you."

He shrugged, smelling the strands of her hair. "Honeysuckle. Magnificent."

He stood up, walking over to a table to the back of the room they were in.

"I knew, from the moment I saw you, I had to have you." He wasn't looking at her. She wasn't sure what he was doing. The ropes were tied so damn tightly. For the millionth time she tried to inch her hands through. Her legs were in such pain, and the blood flow was minimal.

"God, so beautiful stepping out of that car. The wind whisking through your hair. It was my lucky day, I had taken the long way to the supermarket. I never even go down that road. You could imagine my dismay when I saw _him_. Reaching out for you, placing his hand on your lower back. Despicable."

"He's my _husband_." She spat, grateful he didn't turn around, but merely chuckled, continuing to tinker at his table.

"He doesn't love you." She froze. "He doesn't love you, like I love you."

"You have known me for a week. You don't even know me." When did they get a break? Why were these preps getting crazier and crazier?

"I know you well enough." He turned sharply.

Olivia, fell over from the sudden movement. She lost her breath as she hit the cement floor. He laughed and walked over to her, bending down.

"Aren't we eager?" She felt nausea again, his scent, cologne or otherwise, was not mixing well with her senses. "Soon enough my love. And then you'll be mine."

He leaned down and kissed her. The urge to vomit was strong. He pulled away, and she tried to move her legs so she could kick him. This was of no use however.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, moving like a worm towards the wall. He rolled his eyes and picked her up so she was sitting against the wall once again. He held her throat and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She bit his lip.

Recoiling, he back handed her, her neck snapping to the side. She let out a cry but tried to hold it back, tears stinging her eye lids.

"Despicable." He shook his head and walked away, going back to his table. "Don't worry my sweet. You'll give in."

Her eye stung, but she continued to watch him, even with blurred vision.

God, where was Elliot?

* * *

"Casey got the warrant. Cragen's on his way now. He wants you to maintain the role of Mr. Haven, we'll be your police escorts." Fin stated. Elliot was beyond angry and his two partners had decided to not to say more then necessary.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner I can kill Sam with my bare hands." John and Fin looked at each other. Similar thoughts running through their brains.

"Elliot, you're going to have to calm down." John stated, looking at the frantic man in the back seat. "We all care about Olivia. And we're going to get there as soon as we can."

"But what if it's too late!" His voice was hoarse.

Silence filled the car, the gate of the club in view.

"Elliot, calm down. That's an order." Elliot was about to retort, but he knew John had superiority over him, not much, but enough to keep his mouth shut.

"How long has it been since you called her?" His voice was leveled, his face returning to it's natural color versus being red.

"Almost five hours." Fin stated, clearing his throat a bit.

"Do we know when the other women were raped?" He placed his head in his hand.

"The day after they were captured." John looked over at Fin, Elliot caught it.

"What?"

"We are not going to tell your over reacting ass anything." Fin stated, turning around and glaring at Elliot. "And if you even THINK about pointing that damn gun at me. I will go and have a talk with internal affairs my damn self."

Elliot stared at him, cold anger evident in his blue eyes. He turned to look out the window.

"Someone is going to pay for this. Possibly with blood."

"Just remember that we're here to help you." John stated. "And killing us is just not going to help your case."

* * *

Her watch was covered by the rope. How long had she been sitting in this dank and dirty room? Sam was moving in and out as he pleased. She could hear him marching up stairs, so at least she knew she was downstairs somewhere. Which was actually useless information in her current condition.

Her legs were completely asleep, she watched as they moved, but all she felt was a tingling sensation that lasted mere seconds. Her arms were hurting so badly behind her that she reasoned it would be best to cut them off when everything was said and done.

Obviously, Sam had a system and this system involved him feeling her up, trying to make out with her, leaving her sprawled on the floor, and then tinkering.

She tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't move, there was not nearly enough blood circulation. At least she wasn't dead.

"Dammit."

"Calm down." All her focus was now put to trying to listen to Sam and someone else.

"I thought you said he was stupid!" The door swung open, startling Olivia, but only enough to make her lean further into the wall.

Sam marched into the dank room, face red, and his temper obviously at it's hottest. He stomped over to his table, slamming his hand down. Olivia watched, wide eyed for a second, before ultimately staring at the now open door.

"Calm down." A woman walked into the room. Olivia's mouth dropped open.

Ms. Whinstone.

"So there's a few police officers, it's not a big deal." She shrugged. She swiveled around and stared down at Olivia, a smirk plain as day on her face. "Well good evening Mrs. Haven. How are you? I hope Sammy has been taking good care of you."

Olivia just stared at her.

"Mother! This is not fair!" _Oh, Jesus Christ._ Olivia, once again, allowed her mouth to drop down.

"What the hell?"

"Sammy didn't tell you." Ms. Whinstone's smirk grew, she looked at her son, pinching his cheek. "This is my baby boy. Isn't he handsome? Just like his father."

"You, your, but," Olivia closed her eyes tightly. She felt her face being grabbed by his hands. She opened her eyes and stared into the cool green eyes of Sam. He was smirking as well.

"Isn't she pretty mother?"

"Much prettier then the other ones." Ms. Whinstone stated, leaning against the table, watching Sam and Olivia. "Too bad her husband is on the ball."

"We should kill him." Olivia felt her body tense, which did not go unnoticed by Sam.

"Oh darling, what an imagination you have!" Ms. Whinstone let out a laugh.

Olivia pulled her face from his hand, staring at the elderly woman, who was currently the complete opposite of tinker belle.

"You are all completely crazy!" The slap echoed across the cement walls. Olivia bit her lip in an attempt to silence her cry of pain. For a scrawny and meek man, Sam sure had a heavy hand.

Ms. Whinstone made a tsk-ing noise with her lips.

"Sammy, baby, there has to be a way to keep her quiet."

Olivia barely realized he was kissing her. She tried to pull her face away but his hands her holding her from moving. Her body shook and finally he let go, standing up, and kicking her legs so that she fell over once again.

Tears stung her eye lids. She tried to wriggle free only to feel a foot close to her stomach.

"Please stop moving." It wasn't a request, a question, or even a command. It was law.

Olivia stopped moving, she could feel a tear or two run down her face.

Sam rolled his eyes and nudge his foot roughly into her stomach.

"I want to play with her."

"Oh, Sammy." Ms. Whinstone chuckled, patting his cheek. "Mother needs to stay down here for a bit, and I'd prefer if you play with your toys by yourself."

Sam gave a look and then turned back to Olivia.

She was trying so desperately to free her hands, her legs, anything. She opened her mouth to scream but was instantly silenced as Sam lunged down and covered her mouth roughly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

John was looking at a blue print of the club. He had never really remembered it being this big. Yet here they were.

Fin had one job, a job he was less then thrilled about. Keeping an eye on Elliot.

He liked Elliot, he did. Elliot was a great man, funny, and a good cop. Fin would trust his life to Elliot. However, at this particular moment, Fin didn't want to be with-in a fifty foot radius of Elliot, this 'good' cop.

Elliot, had barged into the club, demanded to see Ms. Whinstone and/or Sam. He had been told that they couldn't find either of them. Of course, this meant Elliot figured he'd take it upon himself to find them.

An hour later, with no results, and now an even more worried/pissed off captain at the scene. It had become a very hostile environment. In which both Fin and John decided to stay away from the hot headed cop and their overly worried captain, who both had guns. Who were both willing to risk internal affairs.

John's money was more so on Elliot currently willing to risk Internal Affairs. Cragen might act like he was willing to risk it, but who needed that kind of pain in the ass.

"Please tell me if we have anything?" John shook his head.

"They are somewhere on the grounds. That is about all we know. There is no way to get out of the club besides the front gate, and both cars are here."

"Please tell me, again, what's the connection with Ms. Whinstone and Sam?" Cragen had gotten bits and pieces, mostly because Elliot was MIA, Fin was with Elliot, MIA, and John was snapping at some of the local police officers.

"Mother and son." John didn't even look up from the large white papers. "Both have been working here for almost ten years. Ms. Whinstone is a clean, upstanding civilian, much like Samuel Baker. Samuel Whinstone, however, has four counts of assault charges to his name."

"What would possess Olivia to go in alone?" Cragen asked, his eyes darting towards Elliot who was talking vividly into the radio.

"We have no clue." John sighed, flicking his pen at the drawings. He looked up and looked at the captain. "We have it narrowed down too, she wanted to prove she could do this, bravely and boldly. She was trying to go against Elliot. And my personal favorite, she lost her mind."

Cragen rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you haven't been making jokes this entire time."

"I'm sorry." John shrugged. "It's my way."

"Dammit! John! Where is she?" Elliot marched over to him, slamming the radio down. John rolled his eyes. He took the drawings, slowly rolled them up, irritating Elliot, and then, ever so gracefully, smacked Elliot with the rolled up parchment.

"Good god man. Shut up!" Fin and Cragen stared at John and Elliot, eyes wide and confused. "You are not helping by yelling and screaming and scaring the poor police folk of wherever the hell we are!"

Elliot stared at him, eyes narrowed. He grabbed the radio and stalked off down one of the many club hall ways.

"Where does he think he's going?" Fin asked, watching the retreating form of his co-worker. Cragen simply watched, threw his arms in the air, and began talking on his radio, leaving the two.

"He's going to go beat someone up." John stated, as if he was merely saying Elliot had simply gone to get a cup of coffee. He unrolled the blueprints, smoothing them back on to the table.

"Should we stop him?" John sighed, his eyes blurring over the intricate designs of the overly large building.

"Not unless you want to be the person he beats up."

* * *

"How long have I been down here?" She was looking at Ms. Whinstone with a cold hatred.

"Well, it's nearing seven o'clock." She shrugged. "Seven hours? Eight?"

The need to scream, cry, start chewing the rope, that had been taken off and retied even tighter by the aging woman, was increasing with every passing moment. She barely acknowledge as Sam walked into the room, closing the heavy door.

"They're everywhere." He stated. He looked at Olivia. "It's not fair mother. I want to play."

"Calm down." Ms. Whinstone stated, her lips making the tsk-ing noise once again. "We underestimated your husband."

"Lucky me." Olivia stated, her eyes rolling. "Guess you should have done it when you had the chance." Another defining smack was heard. "Will you lay off!"

"My, my, I don't think you're in a real position to be talking sweetheart." Ms. Whinstone stated.

"I'm not the one whose been kidnapping women and raping them for sport!" Her voice was very bitter, and the need to kill them was so high, she'd risk everything. Her job, her life, Elliot, to see them laying on the ground dead. She'd sure as hell risk it all.

"Oh, Mrs. Haven. It's not for sport. It's education."

"What kind of crack cocaine are you on?" She cried out as Sam kicked her thigh. "Don't get me started on you!"

"You're either extremely smart," Ms, Whinstone stated, her eyes narrowing. "Or extremely stupid."

"You're not educating anyone! You're ruining people's lives."

"Ruining your lives? You live to please your ungrateful husband. Day in and day out you clean, and cook, and take care of him. For what? So that he can roll over after he's done using you? So he can come home hours after he's suppose to, smelling like another woman? Because you want to wait is that an excuse for him to sleep around? Leaving you pregnant, alone, and broke. He's going to ruin your life, not me sweetheart."

Olivia stared at the woman. She felt that she should feel sorry for her. But at this current moment, her face, stomach, and legs stinging in pain, she just didn't have it in her.

"What makes you think that's what we're going through? What those other women were going through?" Talking was a very good thing. It made them focus on other things. Besides rape and death.

"Because I had to go through it. I was once beautiful like you, ready to conquer the world. An equally handsome man besides me. And for what? Absolutely nothing!"

"I'm not grasping how _raping _and _beating_ us is really an educational tool."

"Life is cruel." She spat out the words. Olivia blinked. _What the hell?_

Sam was once again at her level, looking into her brown eyes. He was making it difficult for Olivia to maintain eye contact with the aging woman across the room.

"So pretty." His hand ran down her face, her collar bone, moving slowly down her sides. She shivered from his touch. "I could make you scream, squirm so deliciously underneath me."

"I would never give in to you." Her eyes burned. Sam smirked, his anger seemed to be displaced.

"You will. They always do. You can fight it all you want." His hand curved around her side, squeezing her. She winced. "You'd be my greatest prize. I might not be able to let you go."

She spit at him, yanking herself away from his hand. "I will _never_ be your prize."

He stood up, hoisting her up with him. He slammed her hard into the cement wall. Watching as her face contoured in to pain. He pressed himself against her, his breath hot on her face. She could feel him against her thigh. Her body shuddered.

"You're right." His body held her in place, his hands holding her head tightly. His lips gracing her face gently. "You won't be my prize. You'll be my medal."

He kissed her, with an immense amount of force. His tongue forcing itself into her mouth, stroking and explore every inch. She shut her eyes, imagining anyone but him. Tears started to roll down her face. He began to kiss the corner of her mouth, trailing down her cheek, her neck, and then gently sucking right at the crook.

She cried out as his teeth bit into her.

He pulled away from her, a smirk playing across his lips.

"You'll be my trophy."

* * *

Elliot had searched the club from top to bottom. He had searched the grounds, the green house, bathrooms, and every closet he could get his hands on. And it was nearing eight o'clock. She had been MIA for about eight hours, give or take a few minutes here and there.

He was currently stalking around the grand foyer where they had made up camp. John had disappeared to god only knew where. Fin was making it a point to not go near him. The captain was talking to the club's manger and one of the owners. And there were a few police officers making notes and calling friends/co-workers of Ms. Whinstone and Sam.

"I'm the biggest schmuck on the planet." John stated, walking into the grand foyer. He grabbed a flash light and Fin's shirt, indicating he wanted his partner to follow him.

Elliot jumped up, he felt he should be following them as well. Besides, no one would come near him. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"What is your problem old man?" Fin stated, between Elliot's outbursts and his own concerns for Olivia, he was not in the mood for another wonderful goose hunt.

"I didn't think of it before because it's been so long. How the hell could I have remembered? It's been what, thirty some odd years?" Elliot and Fin stared at him in confusion as they twisted and turned down the halls. "But then, as I was walking around, it hit me!"

They stopped in front of a wall.

"What? Did you walk into the wall? Cause I'm about to hit you." Fin stated, cracking his knuckles.

"We use to go down to the wine cellar and make out or other after school activities on our breaks. Back then they kept all the wine in these really dark rooms, to keep them cold. It was somewhere, ah," He handed the flash light to Fin and pushed up one of the wood sidings.

The three men stared at the handle.

"They stopped using these rooms almost twenty years ago." John smiled broadly.

Elliot walked forward, placing a hand on the handle, he turned it with ease. He looked over at John and smiled at him.

"I'm buying you dinner when this is all done." John waved him off, but smiled in return. Fin pushed Elliot out of the way, rolling his eyes.

"Just radio the captain, buying him dinner, what the hell is wrong with you? Pull out your guns. I swear."

The three all pulled out their guns, John quickly told Cragen where they were and to send back up. Fin nodded his head at the other two and opened the door.

"Now tell me, who would leave the door to their secret lair unlocked?" Elliot threw him a look, and very slowly they began to move down the stairs.

* * *

Olivia was trying so very hard to not pass out. Her eyes would close and then shoot open. The pain was escalating across her body. She had lost most of the feeling in her arms and legs. Not to mention the immense pain in her head. 

"You are quite a strong woman Mrs. Haven." She glared at Ms. Whinstone. "The other women were usually passed out, or at least completely hysterically. Not you, huh?"

"Sorry to disappoint you." Olivia stated, her voice chalky.

Sam was sitting in a folding chair, watching her. She knew very well he had been undressing her for the past, she didn't even know how long. She had to give thanks to Ms. Whinstone. If she had not been here, there was no question in Olivia's mind that Sam would not have raped her until she was bled dried.

His eyes caught her and he winked at her, licking his lips. Olivia looked away disgusted, her stomach lurching.

"You're going to have so many bruises." Ms. Whinstone tsk-ed. "Sammy, baby, come here, let's see how bad Mrs. Haven's bruises are."

Sam jumped up, walking briskly over towards Olivia. He knelt down, unbuttoning her shirt. Olivia tried to squirm but Sam's hand upon her bare stomach made her freeze. She looked down, there were two bruises on her stomach. He pushed the shirt down, so that it was stopped by the rope around her wrists behind her. She winced as he ran his hands down her arms, brushing over the sensitive marks he had caused.

He unbuttoned her pants. She tried to kick him, but stopped as Ms. Whinstone grabbed her hair. She hissed as his hands made contact with her thighs.

"My, my, how very colorful you are now, Mrs. Haven." Ms. Whinstone let go of Olivia's hair, while Sam stared at her partially nude body. "Fix her pants. You can leave the shirt off if you want."

Doing as a he was told he returned her pants, buttoned and everything. This however did not stop his hands from roaming over her chest, resting on her hips.

"I can't wait till they leave." He whisper, nipping her ear, making her stomach lurch. "I can't wait till I have my trophy."

"You, will never have me." Olivia stated, her eyes burning. She once again tired to kick him. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"It is surprising, the other women crumbled. Passed out long before this. I knew you'd be different." He kissed her and pulled away, smirking as she struggled against his hand. Pulled hair or not.

"Maybe we should _force_ her to pass out." Ms. Whinstone suggested, glaring down at Olivia. Sam stood up, stretching.

"Mother, please."

"Oh, Sammy." She patted his cheek.

There was a sound, and Olivia's head twisted towards the heavy door. She had heard something. She had to have heard something.

She looked back over to her captors, they hadn't heard anything. At least they weren't indicating they had heard anything.

There was another sound, it was so slight, but she knew she had heard it. The pair, who were talking quietly at the table still hadn't heard it.

"You know, maybe I will keep her." Olivia turned to look at Sam. His eyes were having her as they watched her. "She would make an man happy."

"She's a simple whore Sammy." She looked at the elderly women who was rolling her eyes at her son. "She's too difficult."

"She'd make a good wife."

Olive felt her heart begin to beat faster. The door opened slightly. Her breath caught in her throat as a touch of blue caught her eye.

Sam started to approach her when the door swung open, revealing Elliot, John, and Fin.

Sam jumped back as Ms. Whinstone rushed at Olivia, a gun in her hand. A gun that was now pointing at Olivia's head. Olivia watched as Sam grabbed a gun from the table.

So, that's what he had been doing. Making sure they would be prepared if they had to kill her.

Sam pointed the gun at Fin, who immediately placed all his attention on Sam. Elliot and John both still had their guns pointed at Ms. Whinstone.

"Mr. Haven, what a surprise." Her voice sounded light and airy, but her facial expression suggested nothing of the sort

"Put the gun down Ms. Whinstone." His voice was level, his eyes darting from the elderly woman to Olivia, who's eyes were locked on to him.

"Why?" She snorted, her finger so very close to the trigger.

"Because killing a police officer, is not going to settle well with the court." John stated, his finger even closer to his own trigger.

For the first time, since the woman had been down here. Olivia saw shock and confusion erupt over her face.

"A police officer?" She looked down at Olivia.

"Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia could neither, smirk or laugh. Her voice was tired, her face was tired, and she was very close to relinquishing herself to the pain and the dreary darkness of sleep.

"This, this was a set up."

"Who says criminals aren't smart." John stated.

Elliot was staring at Olivia. She had bruises on her stomach, up and down her arms, and her face. She looked ready to pass out. Ready to fall over and just escape from the reality that had taken over. His eyes darted over to Sam who was nervous. He had to guess that Sam had probably never even held a gun before.

As he looked over to Ms. Whinstone he could see someone with experience with guns. She was holding the gun with a cocky ease. Oh yes, she had definite experience with guns.

Olivia's eyes started to close, it was too much for her. She didn't care anymore. Let Whinstone kill her. Her eyes closed and she was so close to the darkness of sleep.

"Liv!"

A gun shot sounded, her eyes shot open and she watched as Sam fell, grabbing his shoulder. She watched as Elliot moved forward knocking the gun from a unaware Ms. Whinstone. She watched as the elderly woman began shouting that her baby boy was dying.

She winced as a hand gently touched her side.

"Liv, baby. Come on, stay with me." God, his voice sounded so good.

"Your son is not dying, you wacko." John rolled his eyes, cuffing the elderly woman as she sobbed. "You have the right to remain quiet, which I urge you to use."

"What did I say about guns being pointed at me?" Fin stated, half pushing, half shoving Sam into walking out of the wine cellar.

"You got Olivia?" John asked, heading out towards the stairs, trying to control himself from flinging the woman he was handling into the cement wall.

"I got her." Elliot stated, his hands gently caressing her face, her neck, pausing at each bruise. He swore as his fingers grazed the bite mark on her collar bone, and then the bite mark on her shoulder. "I got you."

"El?" She was so tired. She winced as he untied the rope. A cry even escaped her lips as he tried to stand her up.

He stared at her, his eyes glassy. He picked her up gently, cursing as she whimpered,.

"Come on Liv, I got you."

"You promise not to let go?" Sleep echoed in her words. He knew she was going to be out like a lamp in a matter of seconds. He chuckled a bit, kissing her forehead.

"I won't let go."

"Good." He sighed as the rhythmic breathing began to sound. She was such a trip sometimes.

* * *

It was Tuesday. And as she laid in bed, her body still hurting, she couldn't have been happier with the second day of her two week leave

Two blissful weeks of no work, no cases, no nothing. And, at first, it had bothered her, but now, as the blankets wrapped around her, and the sting of the bruises fading ever so slowly, she was quite happy with the outcome.

She looked at her clock and noted it was eleven. Elliot and the boys were at work. She wanted to call them up and gloat a bit, but that would be in poor taste.

She shrugged. Picking up her cell phone she dialed the all too familiar phone number.

"_Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Detective Fin Tutuola, how can I help you?"_

"Jesus. You sound like you should be in customer service."

"_What did I say about calling here?"_

"Not too if I knew what was good for me."

"_I do not care if you are on bed rest, and you're sore, and whatever else. I will come up to your apartment and make sure that those bruises continue to hurt you." _

Olivia smiled, noting the playful tone that was etched with every word he spoke.

"Is El there?"

"_Nope."_

Her face fell. "Where is he?"

"_On an assignment."_

"Oh."

"_Sorry babe. I'll tell him you called. John says 'hi'."_

"Tell him I say 'hi' back." She smirked as she heard Fin snap at John who was trying to talk from, she assumed, his desk. "Thanks, just tell El I called."

"_Alright babe." _She hung up the phone and leaned back into the bed.

**(At the Precinct)**

"Those two are so hot for each other." Fin stated, handing the phone back on the cradle.

"You're preaching to the choir home boy." John mumbled, not looking up from the various papers in front of him.

Fin rolled his eyes, grabbing a folder from a pile sitting high on his desk "How did we get stuck doing _both_ of their paperwork?"

"Because I asked you nicely." Cragen stated, walking out of his office. "Did Olivia call?"

"Yes, she's doing fine." Cragen nodded his head.

"Would one of you like to tell me exactly what is going on with Elliot and Olivia? Especially why Elliot demanded the day off to make sure Olivia stayed in bed."

"On the record." John answered, looking up at his captain. "They're partners, they have each other's back and are willing to go above the call of duty for each other."

"Off the record?" Cragen asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. John smirked.

"Off the record." Fin had a smirk much like John's on his face as he answered. "Olivia's got a nasty case of bed bugs."

**(Olivia's Apartment)**

She was sitting on her couch, mindlessly flipping the channels. She heard a key go into the lock of her door. A smile broke across her face as Elliot walked in, shutting the door behind him and taking off his jacket.

"Hey stranger." She smiled. He smiled back, handing her a warm bag, filled with fresh doughnuts.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm surviving." She shrugged, wincing as her shoulders objected. "They took me off the meds. I have to feel everything now."

"You poor baby." Elliot kissed her gently on the forehead. "Please tell me you didn't call the precinct."

Olivia shrugged, taking an enormous bite of a doughnut.

"Liv, Fin is going to kill you."

"So I called a few times to say 'hi'."

"You called twenty two times and tried to prank us." Elliot smirked, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Oh, well, live with it." There was a pinch of jelly hanging from the corner of her lips. Elliot moved forward, kissing the jelly away. She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. "God I wish I didn't hurt."

"You get to rest in bed all day," Elliot stated, shooting her an odd look.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything fun."

"Like what?"

It happened rather quickly, and he was caught off guard by it. So off guard he didn't place his arms around her for the intial thirty seconds of the kiss. And right as he put his arms around her, she pulled away.

"What?"

"I hurt." She gave him a shy smile. He nodded his head in understand, laughing. She leaned herself against him, his scent floating over her. All the pain suddenly being placed to the back of her mind. "I thought you had an assignment."

He pointed to the doughnut bag that had be discarded on her coffee table. "It was a very important assignment."

They both laughed, staring at the TV, which had been muted. Olive turned and stared at his shirt. She sighed, breathing him in. It was her favorite shirt on him.

"I love this shirt."

Elliot looked down, confused by silliness of the statement. His hand was stroking her gently. "Why do you love this shirt?"

"It's the color blue."


End file.
